Even basketball idiots go to the library sometimes
by BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are the kind of people who only go to the library when they have a really good reason.


That's a fact, studying and quiet places were in the top five things Aomine and Kagami disliked. They were way too loud and didn't have the attention span required to study more than two minutes straight. It was obvious they wouldn't go to the library, which is a combination of "quiet place" and "studying", unless they had a really, _really_ good reason.

"I hate you.", Kagami said a little too loud as they walked in. The other students didn't mind though, they were used to the two loud university's basketball team players and hearing them arguing and yelling quickly became a habit, even in the library.  
Kagami kept walking, shifting his bag over his shoulder and looking at his boyfriend again, who looked way too happy for a guy who was walking in a quiet place full of books.  
The bluenette pointed at a little desk in the corner of the library: it was far away from the other students and it was impossible to see it from where the others were sitting.

"I fucking hate you right now.", Kagami said, only whispering this time, as the bluenette sat down on the chair that was facing the wall.

"Yeah, I know.", he answered, smirking and pointing at the only chair around the desk, which was just in front of him. That desk was so tiny they couldn't put more than two opened notebooks on it and their long legs were touching under it, but they weren't here to study so it was okay.

Kagami wanted to regret what he did a few days ago, which was the cause of this situation, but he couldn't. How could anyone regret something as exciting as having sex with their boyfriend behind a car in a parking lot, while their teammates were debating about where they should eat a few steps away from them ?  
Alright, even if he told his boyfriend he wanted to try outdoors sex, maybe that was a little too much.. Aomine probably didn't expect their first time having sex outside to be like this; the poor man couldn't even walk properly after this, and Kagami even hurt his pride as he made up an embarrassing story to explain the fact that the blue-haired man had trouble walking: he told their teammates he kicked Aomine and made him fall on his ass too hard.

Maybe he got a little carried away, maybe he behave like an overly horny jerk, but he couldn't control himself and wanted it too bad to even think straight; which was the reason he didn't think before he promised he'd do anything if Aomine let him have his way.

Kagami wondered what the bluenette would tell him to do, and since Aomine didn't bring it up, he thought maybe he forgot about it, or maybe he decided to let it slide because, let's be honest, it was obvious he actually enjoyed it as much as he did.

He realized those were naïve thoughts when a sex toy was delivered at the apartment they shared.

He definitely didn't think Aomine would ask him to wear a ball vibrator at the school's library. And he wanted to punch himself in the face for being a little curious about it, wondering if it would be as thrilling as having sex outside. Kagami was definitely an adrenaline junkie after all. And even though he'd rather make Aomine wear the vibrator, he wasn't the kind of man who would break promises (even if he wasn't himself while making it).

After putting a few sheets of paper and notebooks on the desk, the bluenette smiled as he took a little pink remote from his bag and showed it to Kagami. The redhead swallowed hard and stared at his boyfriend's thumb, waiting for it to push the button.

He didn't have to wait before he did.

Kagami flinched; he took a deep breath as he opened his book, unconsciously pumping his legs up and down quickly and rhythmically as he tried to ignore the fact that there was something vibrating in his butt and how loud his heart was already starting to be. Aomine rested his chin on his palm lazily as he pushed the button again, earning a quiet and uneasy groan from his boyfriend. Kagami placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his knuckles, brows furrowed in concentration as he kept his gaze on the book to think about something else than the word 'vibrator'. He reread the same fucking line more than seven times and he still had no idea what he was reading, his brain was too busy trying to keep his body from reacting to the vibrations.

He could feel Aomine's gaze on him and his cock was already starting to harden. He knew it was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn't help it.

Aomine suddenly speeded up the vibrations, which made Kagami grip the side of the table brusquely with the hand that wasn't supporting his head. His breath was already getting a little heavy and he was sure everyone in the library could hear his heartbeat. His other hand started to clench and unclench randomly, nervously moving everywhere on the table, grabbing Aomine's forearm for a second before sliding on his notebook. Before he could even try to calm down, the vibration became even more rapid.

"Fuck !", he exclaimed a little too loudly as he bent over on the desk, his eyes closed and biting his lower lip as he moaned as quietly as he could, gripping the book's page and tearing half of it.

Aomine chuckled, still staring at Kagami's face, "_Shhh_.. We're in a library.", he said as he handled a condom to the redhead. Having cum dripping in his pants when they still had lectures a few minutes later wasn't really an option.

Kagami immediately took it and put his forehead on the desk as he shoved his hands into his pants and put the condom on his erected member.

"Put your hands on the desk", Aomine said in a bossy tone exactly when the redhead was about to touch himself. Kagami cursed and did as he was told.

The vibrations were so rapid he was sure it was the maximum speed level. He cupped his hands and brought them to his face, whispering "_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.._." in English as he looked at the ceiling and rocked back and forth in the chair.  
He quickly looked at the tanned man who was sitting in front of him, looking so satisfied, "I'll kill you Aom-_mmngh_… Shit..". He decided it wasn't the time to threaten his boyfriend and bent over again, grabbing the side of the desk with his right hand.

Apparently it wasn't the higher speed level yet since the vibrator started vibrating even faster than before.  
Kagami's grip on the desk was so hard he was sure it was about to break. He sat up again and cursed as he pressed his back on the chair, hiding his flushed face with his hands. Suddenly, he felt Aomine's foot pressing on his crotch. He whimpered, biting his palm and closing his eyes. The bluenette's foot was moving up and down against the redhead's dick, making Kagami moan in his own hands.

He kept biting his palm and looked at Aomine through half-lidded eyes, "Aomine.. I can't- f-fuck.. _I can't._..", he whispered as he closed his eyes to focus on the sensations.

He cursed a little more as he put his hood up before crossing his arms and burying his head in them, moving his hips in a rhythmic motion to press his cock harder against Aomine's shoe. The erotic way Kagami moved made Aomine's mouth water and after putting a condom on his own dick, he carefully looked behind him and realized two of their classmates were coming their way.

"People are coming.", Aomine's whispered as he pulled his foot away from Kagami's cock and hid the tent in his sweat pants with his bag before putting his hand into his pocket to hide the remote. Kagami's eyes widened and he immediately stopped moving. He bit his forearm and kept his head in his crossed arms, breathing as slowly as he could through his nose, contracting every single muscle of his body as he tried to stop reacting to the vibrations.

"What are you guys doing here ?", the guy asked, obviously not aware that both Aomine and Kagami were seriously thinking about killing him for disturbing them.

"Nothing. Just talking and trying to study.", Aomine answered. He wanted to punch that guy in the face but it was actually kind of exciting to be so close to getting caught.

"Just wanted to tell you that tomorrow's lectures are cancelled.", the man said.

"Good to know.", Aomine answered. He would usually be happy hearing something like this but right now he couldn't care less.

"Hey.. Is he okay ?", the other student asked, pointing at Kagami who was still resting his face between his arms. His forearm started to hurt and he should probably stop biting himself but despite the fact that the pulsations weren't as fast as before, he didn't want to risk moaning when his classmates were near.

Aomine looked at Kagami as he answered his classmate's question, "Yeah. I punched him in the stomach and now he's being dramatic 'cause his stomach hurts too much. Right, Kagami ?", he said as he speeded up the vibrations with the hand that was cautiously hidden in his pocket.

Kagami's muscles contracted violently as he let out a groan, stomping his right foot hard on the floor and biting his own skin even harder than before. He thought his forearm was probably bleeding by now but he was drooling so much he wasn't sure.

"See ?", Aomine said, chuckling as he slowly brushed the redhead's shin undern the table with his foot.

The two classmates laughed and waved at Aomine before going back.

When they were far enough, the tanned man looked at his boyfriend again, licking his lips in satisfaction as he finally touched his own cock.

"They're gone. Look at me.", the bluenette said as he started stroking his dick.

Kagami didn't move and Aomine turned the vibrations' speed to the lowest level before asking again in a gentle tone. "Come on, Kagami.. Look at me."

He stayed in the same position for a few seconds, hesitating a little before finally looking at the bluenette. His face was red and his lips wet with saliva; he put his hand under his lower lip, just in case he'd need something to bite.

Aomine took a good look at his boyfriend's face as he stroked his dick up and down with his hand. He turned the vibrations on full blast with his other hand, and Kagami whimpered and bit his hand, moaning loudly around the skin.

The bluenette reached Kagami's head with the hand that wasn't pumping his dick and softly stroked his red hair back, putting his hood back down at the same time and looking at him with eyes full of desire, "_Shit._. I love you so much.", Aomine whispered in a slightly breathless voice.

He quickly pressed his foot against Kagami's cock once again, "You can touch yourself.", he said, staring at him as he kept stroking himself.

Kagami didn't need to be told twice, he immediately reached for his dick and started stroking it. He never masturbated with a condom on and he didn't know if it'd feel good but he couldn't care less, he was so close just a few strokes would make him cum anyway.

He put his forehead on the desk and bit the collar of his hoodie as he started jerking off. He came a few seconds later, contracting his abs so much it hurt as he moaned around the fabric that was now wet with saliva. He stayed in this position for a long time, hearing Aomine's heavy breaths and strangled groans as he came a few seconds later.  
When he felt like his face wasn't a red mess anymore, he sat up on his chair again. Aomine looked at him with an almost childish grin. They both looked at the clock and realized they were late.

"I don't feel like going anyway. Let's go home.", Aomine said as he put the sheets of paper back in his bag.

"Who the hell would feel like going after this ? Ahomine.", Kagami answered as he tied the condom in a knot.

Aomine laughed and looked behind him before leaning over on the desk, and quickly pressed his smiling lips against Kagami's. "So, do you still hate me after this ?"

Kagami sighed and kissed him back, smiling, "Guess I don't."


End file.
